Family Portrait: A Songfic
by charmed4life43
Summary: *FINISHED* Lizzie's parents are fighting. How will she deal? Rated PG-13 for suicide and violent situations. R&R! Songfic, Pink- Family Portrait


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song (it's pink's) or the Lizzie McGuire characters. I know, it hurts. IMPORTANT: The text with the asterisks around it is the song. You can listen to this song (Family Portrait, by Pink)on her Mizundastood CD. K, thanks a ton. Remember R&R  
  
*Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound, Your pain is painful, And it's tearin' me down,*  
  
Lizzie sat in her room, listening to Jo and Sam McGuire scream and argue. She heard the vicious things they said, about each other, about Lizzie and Matt, about money, and anything else possible. She rose and quietly tiptoed down the stairs. She sat by the kitchen door, so she could barely see her troubled parents. Her father had knocked over a few counter chairs as he was shouting. As the argument grew, her dad took a glass from the counter and hurled it at her mom. It hit the wall and shattered into thousands of pieces. Lizzie looked at the picture of the happy family. They were all so happy, smiling even.  
  
*I hear glasses breakin',  
  
As I sit up in my bed, I told dad you didn't mean those, Nasty things you said, You fight about money, 'Bout me and my brother, And this I come home to, This is my shelter, It ain't easy, Growing up in, World War III, Never knowing what love could be, You'll see, I don't want, Love to destroy me, like it has done, My Family,*  
  
The argument came to an end. Jo McGuire stormed out of the door and Sam went to the living room. "Daddy?" Lizzie lightly stepped into the living room. "Are you and Mom going to stop fighting?"  
  
*Can we work this out?  
  
Can we be a family?  
  
Promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything. Can we work this out? Can we be a family? Promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave.*  
  
Very late that night, Jo McGuire came back to the house. She was drunk and obviously not well. She and Sam started yet another argument. Matt ran up to his room and hid in the closet. Lizzie hid behind the couch.  
  
*Daddy please stop yelling,  
  
I can't stand the sound, Make momma stop cryin', Cuz' I need you around, My momma, she loves you, No matter what she says, (It's true), I know that she hurts you, But remember that I , Love you too. *  
  
The voices of the two parents rose with anger. Lizzie ducked behind the couch and brought her knees to her chest. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes. She peeked around the sofa's arm, just in time to see her mother being slapped across the face. 'I have to get out of here.'  
  
*I ran away today, Ran away from the noise, ran away. Don't wanna go back to that place, But I have no choice, no way. It ain't easy, Growing up in, World War III, Never knowing what love could be, You'll see, I don't want, Love to destroy me, like it has done, My Family.*  
  
She couldn't bear it any longer. She jumped up from behind the couch and sprinted to the door. Behind her she heard her mom calling her name. She paid no attention to it. She ran as fast as she could to Miranda's house and knocked on her front door. No one was home. She fell to the stoop and cried like never before. After a few minutes, headlights blinded her. Her mom took her home. She couldn't even look at her dad, he was so angry. "You know what! Forget this! All of it!" He stormed out of the house, his face red with rage.  
  
*Can we work this out?  
  
Can we be a family? Promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work this out? Can we be a family? Promise I'll be better. Daddy please don't leave*  
  
She was so angry. At school, she pretended to be happy. At home, she hid. Matt too. She barely ever saw him. The picture in the living room haunted her. They were all smiling, as if none of this ever happened. Why couldn't they go back to being like that?  
  
*In our family portrait, We look pretty happy, Let's play pretend, Act like it comes naturally*  
  
"Lizzie? Matt? We are going to be separated for awhile." The words echoed through her head.  
  
*I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
  
I don't want two addresses I don't want a stepbrother anyways And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!*  
  
'That stupid picture. I can't stand it.' Lizzie traced her name on the cool glass.  
  
*In our family portrait, we look pretty happy,*  
  
She circled the faces of her family members.  
  
  
  
*We look pretty normal, let's go back to that.*  
  
She pulled back and hit the glass with her fist. Blood came from her cut knuckles and the glass went everywhere.  
  
*In our family portrait, we look pretty happy,*  
  
She grabbed the letter opener from the table beside her.  
  
*Let's play pretend, act like it comes naturally.*  
  
She held it over her dad's smiling face. She plunged it into the paper, and tore downward over the picture.  
  
*In our family portrait*,  
  
She did the same to her mom.  
  
*We look pretty happy,*  
  
And to herself,  
  
*We look pretty normal,*  
  
And lastly to Matt.  
  
*Let's go back to that.*  
  
Then began tearing, cutting and ripping the rest of the portrait.  
  
*In our family portrait, We look pretty happy, Let's play pretend, Act like it comes naturally.*  
  
She ran upstairs and began tearing through her parent's room. Her father's things were gone. Nothing was left. He was gone.  
  
*Daddy don't leave,  
  
Daddy don't leave ,  
  
Daddy don't leave ,  
  
Turn around please ,  
  
Remember that the night you left you took my,  
  
shining star? ,  
  
Daddy don't leave ,  
  
Daddy don't leave ,  
  
Daddy don't leave ,  
  
Don't leave us here alone, *  
  
She collapsed on the floor, crying. She rocked back and forth. She finally rose. 'What did I do? I promise I'll do anything to make it go back to normal.' She tiptoed back downstairs and sat down next to the destroyed picture. A letter was on their front table. Divorce papers. She again took up the letter opener. She destroyed the papers.  
  
*Mom will be nicer ,  
  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother,  
  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner ,  
  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right,  
  
I'll be your little girl forever ,  
  
I'll go to sleep at night,*  
  
She looked at the glass and shreds of paper, her bloody knuckles, the divorce papers, and she gave it no second thought. The cool blade plunged into her and she crumpled to the floor. At least it was over. 


End file.
